All I Want For Christmas Is You
by FastForward
Summary: Sasuke gets sent out on a mission two days before Christmas, but buys Naruto an extralarge present to make up for it. The problem is, does Naruto care about the present when he's to spend Christmas alone? SasuNaru, oneshot.


**Hello everyone XD Sorry to anyone who's watching me, I know I said I'd have a new fic out by now, but Christmas break has been a lot more chaotic than I thought it would be. I will try my best to catch up on things, but The Challenge is my first priority right now, so expect lots of updates for that. **

**Disclaimer: I asked K. Masashi for rights to Naruto for Christmas. He hasn't gotten back to me, but I'm optimistic. I'm optimistic. I've been a good girl this year... no, seriously, stop laughing, I really was a good girl this year. Stop laughing!**

**_This fic is dedicated to Mistress of Sorrow._

* * *

**

**All I Want For Christmas Is You.**

"A mission?!" Naruto practically hollered, rushing after Sasuke as the raven headed towards their bedroom. "What do you mean you have a mission?! Sasuke, it's _Christmas_! You can't go on a mission now, you won't be back in time! It's already the twenty-third!"

"Naruto—" Sasuke cut himself off with a sigh. He opened his travel bag and started shoving things into it, the blond watching him, still in shock. "The Hokage can't decline missions because it's Christmas, Naruto. I'm the best ANBU available right now, so I've got no choice."

"But Sasuke, this is the first Christmas we're going to be spending together since you got back!" Naruto insisted sadly, feeling his heart clench. "Why can't you ask her to give it to someone else? I mean, Shino's always bugging her about not having enough missions."

Sasuke smirked at the other's choice of words, causing Naruto to glare. "No pun intended! Come on, Sasuke, be serious."

"I am being serious." the raven sighed, closing his bag. "There's nothing I can do, Naruto, I'm sorry." He put the bag on his back and walked towards Naruto, kissing his cheek. "I'll try and be home for Christmas, okay? At least if I'm here when you wake up, it'll be like I was never gone."

"But I'll know." Naruto whispered.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke walked past him. "I'll buy you something extra special for Christmas. I promise!" he called right before closing the door behind himself.

Naruto walked back towards the living room, plopping down on the couch and looking out the window, watching Sasuke walk away down the deserted streets of the Uchiha compound.

"All I want for Christmas is you." Naruto whispered.

He stayed seated where he was for a few hours, long after Sasuke had disappeared from sight. He didn't know what to do. He'd had their entire holiday planned out, and now, he was going to be spending the holiday sad and alone.

Just like every other day of the year.

Naruto was angry. He didn't know who he was angrier with between Sasuke and Tsunade, but he was mad. Tsunade had sent out the _only_ person Naruto was spending Christmas with, and Sasuke had agreed to go.

After a while, the blond got bored and stood to go make himself something to eat. When he got to the kitchen, he couldn't find anything he wanted. Even ramen wasn't very appealing right now. Naruto knew something was very wrong if he was turning down ramen.

With a sigh, the blond grabbed his Jounin vest, pulled it on over his long-sleeved blue shirt, and headed out.

It was cold outside, but he barely seemed to notice, the chill not making its way through to him. He decided to go hang out with Kiba to try and get his mind off Sasuke's departure. _Maybe he'll wanna go for a drink. I could use a drink right about now._

With a sigh, the Kyuubi vessel made his way across town towards the Inuzuka clan, reaching Kiba's door a few minutes later. He knocked on it, and waited. He could her Kiba talking to someone inside, but their voices were muffled.

The door opened all the way, only for Kiba to stare. "Naruto!" He closed the door so that only his head was visible through the small crack. "Hey, buddy. What are you doing here?"

The blond shrugged. "I wanted to hang out. You busy?"

"Uh, actually, yes. Yes, I am busy, and I'll probably be busy for a while yet. Like, until New Year's, by the looks of things. Why? What's up?"

"Oh, nothing important." Naruto forced a smile. "I'll leave you to it, then. Merry Christmas."

"Uh, yeah. Merry Christmas." He closed the door practically in Naruto's face.

* * *

Naruto jerked up in bed, clutching his head in pain as the pounding on the front door continued. It wasn't helping his headache. As he got out of bed, he tried to remember why, exactly, he was sporting such an enormous headache, and why all the lights seemed just a _little_ too bright. 

_Oh yeah, I went out and got drunk last night with Sai. That would explain it._ He yawned as he made his way down the stairs, the banging relentless.

"I'm coming! Will you calm down!" he hollered, only to clutch his head in pain. That was probably not the best idea he'd had all day, and considering he'd just woken up, that was saying something.

He opened the door, only to be kicked in the shin, since Kiba had still been banging on the door with his foot. The blond cried out, backing away and falling on his ass, clutching his shin.

"What the hell, Kiba?!"

"Move it!" the dog-boy growled as he walked backwards into the house, a huge present in his arms. In fact, it was so huge that Sai was on the other end, helping to manoeuvre it into the house.

Naruto just watched them, stunned, as they made their way to the living room where the Christmas tree was. They muttered and cursed as they struggled to put the box down, Naruto already having decided he would've dropped it, had it been him.

"Shit, last time I do _him_ a favour." Kiba groaned, leaning back so he could crack his lower back.

"Him? Him who?" Naruto asked, confused. He got to his feet, his shin still throbbing, and closed his front door as Kiba and Sai collapsed onto his couch.

"Him Sasuke." the brunette replied.

"Yeah, he felt so bad for leaving on a mission during Christmas that before he left, he came to see me and asked me to get this for you." Sai explained, motioning the present.

"Take it back." Naruto said simply as he headed for the stairs.

"What?!" Kiba exploded. "I just about threw out my back carrying this heavy thing over here, I'm not taking it back!"

"I don't want it." Naruto snapped, stomping up the stairs. It was doing nothing for his headache, but he didn't care. He was too mad.

He went into the room he shared with Sasuke and fell face first onto the bed, closing his eyes and begging for sleep to overtake him. Two minutes later, when Sai walked in, he was still begging for sweet oblivion.

"Hey." Sai nudged him in the shoulder, the blond raising his head to look at him. The ANBU held out a bottle, smiling slightly. "I had Sakura make it. It clears hangovers."

"Oh, goody." Naruto took it from the other's hand, taking off the lid. "This way, I'll be able to go out and get drunk again tonight."

"Actually, you can't." Sai sat down beside Naruto as the blond took small sips from the bottle, making faces after each one. "Sasuke wanted you to open that present tonight at midnight. You know, right at the beginning of the twenty-fifth?"

"I told you to take it back." the blond muttered before downing the rest and making a face, handing the empty bottle back to Sai. The ANBU took it, shaking his head.

"Naruto, he didn't want to go."

"Then he should've said no."

"That's not fair, and you know it." Sai insisted. "It may be Christmas, but being a shinobi is a year-round job. Don't do this to him, he's really sorry. Kiba and I even went through all the trouble of getting that gift wrapped and bringing it over. Just open it at midnight, will you?"

Naruto glanced at the time, somewhat stunned at seeing that it was almost three in the afternoon. He hadn't realized he'd slept so late.

He mulled everything over in his head before sighing, nodding. "Fine, I'll open the stupid present at midnight."

"Thanks." Sai smiled and stood, getting ready to leave.

"You know," The ANBU turned back as Naruto spoke. "All I really wanted for Christmas was him."

"Yeah. Well, we can't all get what we want." Sai insisted.

"Why? What did you want for Christmas?" Naruto inquired, even though he'd already given Sai a present. He hadn't really asked what the other wanted, he'd just assumed he would've liked some new paintbrushes and canvases.

"What do I want for Christmas?" Sai asked. Naruto nodded, causing the other to smile. "You."

The ANBU left, closing the door behind him, leaving Naruto sitting stunned on the bed.

* * *

Naruto sat in the living room with his fingers laced together, resting on his knees as he leaned forward. His eyes were locked on the giant present in front of him, a lot of other little presents—ones that the two had put around the Christmas tree before Sasuke left—surrounding it. His eyes shot a glance at the clock. Two minutes. 

He honestly didn't know whether or not to open the present. He knew Sasuke had meant well, trying to make him feel better, but it really wasn't the presents Naruto had been looking forward to. It was spending Christmas with someone he cared about.

Hell, everyone was busy right now. He'd gone to see Tsunade to yell at her about the mission she'd sent Sasuke on, only to find out she'd left to go meet Jiraiya for some holiday cheer. He'd been so angry he'd almost thrown Shikamaru through the Hokage's window. So _she_ was allowed to have Christmas off, but Sasuke wasn't? It was hardly fair.

Everyone was with loved ones right now. Even Sai was spending the night with Sakura so that the two of them could open presents together in the morning. Nobody had thought to invite Naruto, which hurt him even more than Sasuke having left. Not only was he not with his boyfriend on Christmas, even his _friends_ had forgotten him.

The grandfather clock in the hallway started ringing, and Naruto's eyes went back to the clock in the living room. It was midnight. He looked back at the present, still undecided. Did he really want to open presents without Sasuke? Even if the Uchiha had told him to—he didn't want to open anything without him.

"Maybe he'll be back by morning." Naruto whispered to himself. "Then he'll be here and we can open presents together."

It didn't make him feel better. In fact, all he wanted to do was drop-kick that huge present all the way to Suna. Just looking at it made him angry.

_But—Kiba practically broke his back bringing it over, and Sai kind of made me feel bad for being so angry so maybe I should just open it like Sasuke wanted._ He frowned, a small pout forming on his lips. The grandfather clock had just stopped ringing.

"Oh, fine! Fine, dammit." he grumbled to himself, walking towards the present. "Teme wants me to open it now, so I'll open it now."

He stopped in front of the huge present, reaching up to pull off the large bow. It was one of those stick-on things, so he got it off in a second, throwing it aside. He got to work on the wrapping paper, knowing that Kiba had done it on purpose to put as much tape as possible. Once it was all off, all that stood in front of him was a brown cardboard box.

_It's not too late to just go upstairs and pretend you never touched it,_ his brain insisted. _You can still open it with Sasuke later._

"No." Naruto said to himself aloud. "If he's not here for me, then I deserve to open presents."

Surprisingly, it didn't make him feel better.

With an annoyed sigh, he pulled out a kunai and stabbed it into the top of the box, cutting off the tape that was keeping it closed. He put the weapon away and ripped apart the two sides, opening the other two and then peering inside.

He fell back on his ass again with a scream as something jumped up out of the box, gasping for air.

"Dear _God_, I thought I was going to _die_ in there! Kiba did that on purpose!"

Naruto blinked, utterly confused at the figure who was gasping for air over the side of the box. Black hair spiked at the back was the first thing he saw. Moving down, he could see alabaster skin and strong muscles. The rest of the body was hidden by the box.

"S-Sasuke?" he asked, utterly confused.

"Merry Christmas." Sasuke waved slightly, still gasping. "This wasn't really the exit I'd been planning, but forgive me if Kiba tried to kill me."

"Yo-you've been in that box since three this afternoon?" Naruto asked, still on the floor.

"Actually, they started wrapping the box around two, so I've been in here since two this afternoon." He'd finally composed himself, coughing slightly as he climbed out of the box. Naruto blushed scarlet when he saw that all Sasuke was wearing was a large bow around his privates, a small note with the words 'unwrap me' taped onto it.

"Surprise." Sasuke grinned holding out one hand for Naruto so the blond could get back to his feet.

Naruto took it, still in shock. "You—What about the mission?"

"There was no mission, I was staying at Kiba's." Sasuke grinned, pulling the other closer and kissing him gently. "I've been planning this for a while. Ever since you said that you wanted me for Christmas, I figured this would be the best way for you to get me."

Sasuke had been expecting a lot of things, but he had to admit, Naruto's reaction wasn't exactly what he'd hoped.

The blond punched him in the face.

"Ow! What the hell?!"

"I thought I was going to be alone for Christmas!" Naruto hit him again in the back of the head. "How could you do that to me?! I wasn't even going to open the present until tomorrow!"

"Ow! I know! I was going to beg you to open it if I felt your chakra signature disappearing from the couch." Sasuke ran around the tree to escape the other's blows, Naruto chasing him.

"You staying with me instead of wrapping yourself up would've been much more appreciated!"

"Naruto, I'm sorry! I just wanted this to be—I don't know, a little more special." Sasuke insisted. "I thought that if I showed up on Christmas, it would make it better, you know? Make it more important that I'm actually back."

Naruto stared at Sasuke. He'd never seen the other look so—pathetic. Sighing, he rubbed the back of his head.

"So... can I unwrap my present now?" he asked, smirking

"You're not gonna hit me anymore?" Sasuke glared.

"You could've blocked me."

"I didn't want to fight you on Christmas."

"You gonna come over here so I can unwrap you?" Naruto crossed his arms, tapping one foot on the ground.

"I think it'd be best if you unwrapped me in the bedroom." Sasuke grinned. "Especially since you're going to make a mess."

"What? You're not gonna let me top?!" Naruto hollered as Sasuke bolted for the stairs. "That's not fair! You're _my _present! Sasuke!"

**END.**

* * *

**A/N: Please excuse mistakes :sweatdrop:**


End file.
